ABSTRACT : Core B: Animal The AAALAC-accredited Case Animal Research Center (ARC) provides outstanding and state of the art housing and care of animals (including fragile transgenic and knockout mice). To insure that the Animal Care Core is also managed under the general standards of the Case ARC, Dr John Durfee, Director of the ARC, is also the Director of the Animal Care Core. The mice investigated by the MMPC and housed within the ARC during quarantine and conditioning prior to testing. The MMPC Animal Care Core Director ensures that animals are cared for under the uniform standards of the MMPC network. This includes (i) the quarantine conditions upon arrival of the mice at the ARC, and re-quarantine of some mice after imaging or metabolic procedures outside of the main ARC, (ii) the testing for parasites and infectious agents (see below), and (iii) the feeding of mice the special Teklad diet or semi-synthetic diets. The management of multiple groups of mice, each under its own IACUC protocol, but all under the MMPC umbrella, requires special record keeping procedures to make sure that each user is correctly billed for, but only for, the housing and care of her/his mice.